The Escape
by Katti94
Summary: Killed as a hero the young paladin get's a new chance, but on different grounds. Will she escape the watch of the Lich King? Or will she die trying to? Read to find out. I suck at summary x.x Rating T 'cause i'm a bit paranoid.


Somebody please take my Word away from me… It's not healthy for me. I keep making new stories and don't have so much motivation with the others after some months… This needs to stop somehow. But I got a request by a anon on Tumbler if I could make a Horde story and not just alliance XD So I was like, "hey, sure why not" And after going around the starter area on my Death knight a story started to form. And I took a big pause in the game just to get the first page her and more or less second out off my head.

Have in mind I'm not that known with death knights I tend to get them to lv. 70 and delete them…

* * *

Aki walked up to the commander Plaguefist to get the new job done fast and easy. As she came up the small hill of Chapel of the Crimson Flame where serval death knights where burning down the church. The place was not very interesting. Some dead bodies laying around, cages and a hanging area. The blood elf came to an end that it must have been the priosn area if it had that stuff around.

As Plaguefist was standing near the fire of the churce Aki got of her horse and walked over to him.  
"I got a mission you needed me" said Aki while looking the man over. He was tall compared to her and had a mask over his mouth. His eyes held scares around and he looked a bit tired but determinant at the same time.

"Yes, when we got around here we found some prisoners. Argent Dawn prisoners to be exact". The commander said and looked over at the small building not far from them. "And we found a nicely blood elf that you can finish off"

Without even saying another word he turned his back and started to walk in the opposite direction.

The death knight sighed as she started to walk toward the building. Innside she saw all type of race. Humans, Night Elf, Orc, Undead all of them. She noticed the blood elf sitting close to the door. She was sleak with orange hair and was only wearing a tabard and some leather shorts.

As Aki approached the belf she stood up and looked her dead in the eye.  
"Come to finish the job?" She asked. Her tone filled with hate. Who could really blame her? She was half dead a wound on her right leg that did not look good at all.  
"You'll look me in the eyes when…." The belf trailed of as she looked again on Aki dead on eye. She flinched as she saw her.  
"Aki?" she whispered  
"Aki!" She said a bit louder with a small smile. Aki felt awarded. Did she know her?  
"Aki, it's me Shiri" said Shiri her voice dropping.  
"You don't remember me?"  
"No, why ?" Aki said dumbfound not knowing anything better right now.  
" It's that DAM Scourge's fault! They drained away your memory"  
"Don't you remember who you are at all?!" Shiri yelled, but not to high for the commander to hear.  
"No, how many times do I have to say that?" Aki shot back.  
"You where a paladin for god sake! A prided tank paladin that knew how to take justice into her own hands and takes control and command. Reason why you got into the Argent Dawn with me and Iris!" Shiri could feel tears threat down, but dam she was not going to break down.

It was like a small blanket got removed from her brain as things started to come. Memories from Silvermoon and her family and friends. Her brother and sister. How much she had helped the horde before she got assigned to join Argent Dawn.

"Shiri..?" Aki said carefully.  
"So you DO remember"  
"It's like this blanket coming of my mind.. What am i suppose to do? If the Scourge find out I'm getting killed on the spot." the death knight said feeling panic rise.  
"Listen to me" said Shiri a bit loud and steadied herself taking both her hands on Aki's shoulders looking into the new blue orbs that was once green and shinned with life.  
"Just act, as they want you too for now. There have to be an out wa-"

"What is taking so long Aki…? Feel asleep or something?" The commander shouted from the outside.

"Finish me, get me out of this pain. Don't worry I will always be with you" said Shiri as a silent tear dropped down.

"No.. I..I can't" said Aki backing a bit away.  
"You have to or we both die and that's not happening" said Shiri looking straight at Aki burning her gaze into the former Paladin.

Aki took a deep breath as she gripped her sword. "Thanks Shiri, for waking up my memory that was so blurred" Shiri could not help the small teary face she showed as she looked over her friend as more tears ran down.  
Aki murmured a small thanks as the sword meet flesh and silent tears went down Aki's face as she watched her friend find peace.

Other of the races was now looking at her, the human seen to gain some sort of willpower to move on and hope that the end of the scourge was near. Other's was looking at Aki and she felt a small hope light in her. If she could just continue follow orders she could hope that this fight would end and she could return home.

She was determent to come home. Home where she knew she belonged not here. One of the Night Elf's looked over her and suddenly some of the faces looked more and more familiar. She was not going to let more people die because of her. No, if she had a chance she would use it.

Aki walked out of the building with a new goal as she approached the commander and that was to get away from here try and talk to Argent Dawn or the Horde. She thought a bit about this. They would try and kill her, but it was worth a shot if she ditched her weapon and try and talk and show reason. She had her memory back and everything was clear as the water she was going to make it away from this place somehow.

* * *

Whatcha think ?

Please R&R it keeps my fuel going and faster update.  
There will be 1 more chapter.


End file.
